


Le trésor noir

by Tangy (tangyyy)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just a little bit of Angst, OS, One Shot, Pourquoi j'écris en anglais moi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/Tangy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madi Scott, la nouvelle Reine de la communauté des marrons, anciens esclaves, n'est pas femme à se laisser berner par le premier pirate qui passe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le trésor noir

**Author's Note:**

> Première fanfiction Silver/Madi... En espérant ne pas être la seule à shipper cet OTP comme une malade ! Kudos et autres comms sont bien sûr les bienvenus !
> 
> YES ! I know ! It's not in english. Believe me, I'm so so so so so sorry ! I understand english, I read it, I can speak it but I'm far from being able to write a story in this language sooo... If you want to translate it or, at least, help me to translate it, please, tell me ! ;)

Drapée d'une longue cape noire et d'une capuche tissée de coton et de lin grossier, Madi se frayait un chemin dans la foule houleuse de Nassau. Arpentant la rue principale, accompagnée de ses deux gardes du corps, Babatunde et Chabi, deux hommes avec qui elle avait grandit et dont elle avait pleinement confiance, la nouvelle Reine des Marrons se dirigeait à grands pas vers la maison de passes. Baissant le regard pour ne pas être reconnue, elle s'arrêta devant la grande porte colorée. Là, Babatunde prit les devants et entra. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, fit un petit signe de la tête à sa Reine et reprit sa suite. Le lieu était sans danger : elle pouvait entrer à son tour.

Le lieu était bondé. Des femmes à moitié nues donnaient à boire à des hommes déjà ivres morts. La maison respirait la débauche et la luxure. Madi ne craignait pas les hommes mais se méfiait plus que tout de ces femmes intelligentes, se dévêtant pour attendrir le sexe opposé. Et on disait de ce sexe qu'il était le plus fort... Madi soupira. Chabi repéra une table inoccupée. La Reine alla s'y asseoir le plus discrètement possible, évitant d'attirer la moindre attention.

Revenue à Nassau pour terminer le travail de son père, le défunt Roi des Marrons Mr Scott, Madi avait rendez-vous avec plusieurs hommes d'affaires de petite envergure. Son but était aujourd'hui de les convaincre d'aider les Marrons dans leur alliance avec le capitaine Flint et les autres. Les pirates et les anciens esclaves avaient attirés l'attention, gagné une bataille capitale et attisé la crainte dans les cœurs de milliers d'hommes dits repentis mais il leur manquait le principal : de l'or. De l'or pour se fournir de quoi assurer l'inévitable, la guerre à venir. Voilà pourquoi Madi était revenue à Nassau. Une fois les hommes convaincus, elle reprendrait le bateau à l'aube. Pour rien au monde la Reine ne voudrait rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit qu'elle jugeait nauséabond. 

Alors qu'elle attendait patiemment assise à sa table, Madi repéra la Dame des lieux affairée à la regarder depuis le premier étage. La Reine savait que Max l'avait reconnue. Mais aussi curieuse et intéressée que pouvait l'être cette dernière, elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt d'approcher la fille de Mr. Scott ce soir. La vie était un jeu d'échec et en cette nuit d'encre, c'était au tour de Madi de bouger ses pions.  
Une femme blanche aux seins nus s'approcha de Babatunde. Un gros serpent blanc lui enserrait la taille et ses lèvres était peinte de rouge sang.  
« Il veut quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. L'homme resta de marbre.  
« Rien, merci. » Répondit Madi en regardant la prostituée dans les yeux, plus froide que les flocons tombant à des milliers de lieues de Nassau.  
Sous le regard de Max, la jeune Reine restait impériale, le regard dur et le dos droit.

Trois hommes entrèrent dans le bordel et allèrent s'installer à une des tables, juste derrière Madi. Après avoir accueilli des bouteilles de rhum et des filles sur leurs genoux, ils se mirent à discuter.  
« Vous avez entendu le crieur sur la plage sud ?  
-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore à dire ce vieux fou ?  
-L'homme à la jambe taillée dans le cœur de ses adversaires...  
-Long John Silver ? »  
Madi tendit imperceptiblement l'oreille.  
« Ouais. On raconte qu'il a mit la main sur un butin inestimable.  
-De l'or ?  
-C'est pas dit. Il paraît que c'est un trésor venu de la Grande Terre Noire. Une prise qui rendrait tout homme invulnérable.  
-Si ce putain de butin existe bel et bien, Long John Silver devient... »

L'écoute discrète de Madi fut coupée nette quand l'homme qu'elle attendait s'assit bruyamment en face d'elle. Une petite heure plus tard et une fois l'affaire conclue, la jeune femme quitta la maison close pour rejoindre la taverne. Là-bas, elle fut accueillie par l'ancienne esclave, Eme, en qui Mr. Scott avait placé toute sa confiance, apparemment à raison. La serveuse les conduisit dans un coin mal éclairé où la Reine pourrait s'entretenir au calme avec son prochain rendez-vous. De nouveau, Madi perçut des bribes de conversations. Tous les hommes parlaient de Long John Silver avec crainte. Tous semblaient curieux de savoir quel était ce fameux butin si mystérieux mais par dessus tout, paraissait apeuré à la simple pensée qu'un homme aussi puissant que lui puisse être en possession d'un trésor le rendant invulnérable. La voix des hommes était teintée d'admiration mêlée de crainte. Le plan de Bones semblait fonctionner à merveille. Madi s'en réjouissait c'était certain mais quelle était donc cette histoire de trésor ? Elle n'était au courant de rien et cela commençait à faire bouillir son sang au plus profond de son ventre. Silver lui cachait-il quelque chose ? 

Toute la nuit, au fil de ses pérégrinations, le jeune Reine vit la rumeur enfler et faire son chemin vers le cœur des habitants de Nassau. Tout le monde n'avait qu'un seul nom en tête : celui de Long John Silver.

Alors que les premières lueurs du jour apparurent dans le ciel sans nuage des Bahamas, Madi rejoignit le bateau. Arrivée à Maroon Island, elle regagna sa cahute. Là-bas, elle transmit les informations récoltées tout au long de la nuit à son conseiller aux comptes. Les promesses de fonds, les nouvelles alliances, les accords secrets, elle lui dit tout mais se garda bien de lui parler de la rumeur sur Silver. Une fois seule, Madi quitta sa cape et sa tunique sombre pour une robe plus légère et bien moins encombrante. Elle plongea ses mains dans une bassine pleine d'eau douce fraîche et s’humecta le visage. Levant le visage, elle se regarda dans un vieux miroir posé en face d'elle. Les traits tirés, les yeux lourds et les jambes tremblantes, la jeune femme avait de toute évidence besoin de se reposer. Malgré tout, une autre préoccupation occupait tout son esprit. A vive allure, elle reprit contenance et sortit de chez elle pour rejoindre une cahute bien plus petite que la sienne à quelques mètres de cette dernière. 

A l'intérieur, John Silver était assis à une petite table de bois. Éclairé par une vieille lampe à huile de baleine en cuivre, il s'affairait à noircir une missive de son écriture instable et désordonnée. Quand Madi apparue brutalement à travers le tissu pendant qui lui servait de porte, il ne sursauta pas. Il la regarda du coin de l’œil, ne pouvant réprimer un petit rictus s'accrochant sur ses lèvres.  
« Entre je t'en prie... » Souffla-t-il de façon aussi rhétorique que cela puisse paraître.

Sans sourciller, la jeune femme sa plaça face à lui, debout, et le regarda de haut sans rien dire.  
« Tu as passé une bonne nuit à Nassau ? Tu as profité des délices qu'offre cette île ? Tout cela me manque un peu tu sais... » Dit John en posant sa plume et en s'adossant sur la chaise, le sourire toujours aux coins des lèvres.  
Sans se radoucir, Madi croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine et toisa son interlocuteur.  
« Tu es un homme craint, Long John Silver... » Finit-elle par articuler en conservant son air dur et mystérieux à la fois.  
« Appelle moi John.  
-Pourquoi le devrais-je?  
-Il n'y a pas de Long John Silver ici. Il n'y a que toi et moi. » Répondit le pirate en se levant et en recouvrant son sérieux.  
« Long John Silver et toi formez une seule et même personne. Une personne qui ne recule devant rien pour servir ses propres intérêts, pas même à trahir les personnes les plus proches d'elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » S'inquiéta John en tentant de se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fit deux pas en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de butin John ?  
-Madi, il va me falloir quelques explications supplémentaires pour que je comprenne de quoi tu parles... » Dit il en baissant la voix et en se rapprochant à nouveau.  
« Ne m'approche pas ! » S'écria-t-elle.  
« Ok, ok. » Souffla-t-il en mettant ses mains en avant, comme pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme.  
« Tout le monde ne parle que de ça à Nassau. Tu m'as trahi, moi et toute la communauté. Tu vogue encore et toujours en solitaire, selon tes propres intérêts. Comment mon père a-t-il pu penser que l'on pouvait sincèrement s'allier avec des pirates de votre espèce ?! Et moi... Moi, comment ai-je pu ressentir quoique...  
-Madi, je t'en prie ! De quoi parlent ces imbéciles de Nassau ? » Demanda John en levant la voix, soudainement inquiet.  
« Ton butin, ton incroyable trésor. Tu ne m'as rien dit. » Explicita-t-elle, le regard mauvais, la voix tremblante.

Baissant les yeux, réfléchissant à toute allure, John prit le temps de réfléchir. Au bout de quelques instants, une lueur jaillit dans son esprit. Madi avait dû entendre parler de la rumeur que quelques uns de ses hommes avaient fait courir la veille dans les rues de Nassau. Une rumeur presque totalement infondée destinée à distiller la peur dans l'esprit des faibles.

« Réponds ! » S'écria à nouveau la jeune Reine, faisant subitement revenir John au temps présent.  
« Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur Madi ! Jamais je ne ferai le moindre geste de cette envergure sans t'en parler au préalable. Et puis... Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu as des hommes partout ici. Tu es au courant de tout avant même que je puisse bouger le petit doigt.  
La jeune femme se radoucit quelque peu.

« Qu'une rumeur ?  
-C'est Hobbs, Smith et Watson qui se sont rendus hier à Nassau pour propager cette rumeur. Rien ou presque n'est vrai. » Détailla John en faisant un nouveau pas en direction de Madi. Cette dernière, cette fois-ci, n'esquiva pas un seul geste de retrait.  
« Ou presque ? » reprit elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur vers l'homme lui faisant face.  
« J'ai effectivement en ma possession, un trésor inestimable...  
-Comment as-tu pu... » Madi recommença à hausser le ton mais John lui saisit les mains.  
« Un trésor tout droit venu du continent noir.  
-Qu... Quoi ?  
-Toi et moi. Notre alliance. Les Marrons et les Pirates les plus craints de notre temps... Ensemble, on est invulnérables... » 

Profitant d'un moment d'égarement, John saisit la jeune Reine par sa taille fine et l'attira dans ses bras. Sa peau d'ébène était douce, ses cheveux tressés lui chatouillaient la gorge et ses formes fermes venaient à chaque fois réveiller une agréable chaleur au creux de son ventre. Elle sentait bon, un mélange d'embruns et d'épices sucrées inconnues. 

Relâchant la garde, Madi enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant et laissa aller son corps tout contre le sien. Elle sentit une douce torpeur l'envahir, relents d'une nuit blanche chargée d'émotions aussi fortes que contrastées. Alors que toute force semblait la quitter, la jeune femme recula son visage de quelques centimètres afin de regarder le pirate dans les yeux. 

« Alors si je comprends bien, tu me considère comme ton trésor... » Souffla-t-elle en souriant à son tour.  
« Le plus beau de ma collection... Le plus appétissant aussi. » Ajouta-t-il dans un clin d’œil avant de tenter de l'embrasser.  
« Tu sembles oublier quelque chose de primordial John Silver. » Dit elle en esquivant les lèvres de ce dernier. « Toi, Flint et les autres, êtes ici car je le veux bien. S'il y a un trésor ici, c'est toi. Et c'est moi qui en est la détentrice. » Dit-elle avec malice.  
« Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que le grand Long John Silver n'est rien de plus qu'un misérable otage aux mains d'une jeune et frêle Reine ? » L'homme enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et commença à déposer quelques légers baisers sur sa peau parfumée.  
« C'est exactement ça. » Répondit Madi en souriant et en fermant les yeux.  
« Alors fais de moi ce que tu voudras ! »

John prit Madi de surprise, la souleva de terre, la prit dans ses bras et regagna la chaise de bois. Il se rassit, la jeune femme sur ses genoux, le visage toujours enfouit tout contre sa gorge. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, les paroles faisant place à de doux gémissements de plaisir. Ce n'est que lorsque les lèvres de John commencèrent à descendre pour atteindre la poitrine de la jeune femme que celle-ci reprit ses esprits.

« Non... John... Stop. » Dit-elle d'une voix faible.  
« Non, s'il te plaît, juste pour aujourd'hui...  
-J'ai dit non. » Répétât-elle plus fermement. Essoufflée, elle se releva et s’efforça de retrouver contenance. Frustré, John laissa échapper un juron.  
« Je ne suis pas une de ces filles de Nassau. » Dit Madi, comme plusieurs fois par le passé.  
« Je le sais bien. » Répondit John, l'air fermé.  
« Cela viendra en temps voulu.  
-D'accord mais quand ? Dis moi quand Madi !  
-Je ne sais pas encore. En attendant, tu peux toujours rejoindre les délices de Nassau, puisqu'ils te manque tant... » Dit elle en regagnant la sortie et en lui adressant un petit clin d’œil.  
« Je le voudrais bien hein ! Crois moi ! Mais je suis retenu en otage ici... » Souffla le pirate en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Prise d'un léger remord, Madi fit demi-tour, déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de son amant et susurra quelques mots à son oreille.  
« A plus tard Trésor... » Puis elle redisparue, regagnant sa cahute et son repos bien mérité...


End file.
